Media content delivered to a user device may be tailored to the user device (e.g., a high definition television, a standard definition television, a tablet computer, a computer monitor, a mobile communication device, etc.). For example, a spatial resolution and display ratio of particular media content provided to a first device associated with a person (e.g., a high definition television coupled to a set-top box device) may be different than a spatial resolution and display ratio of the particular media content when provided to a second device associated with the person (e.g., a mobile communication device). A viewer may be able to choose a particular spatial resolution of media content, but the viewer may not be able to choose other aspects of the media content that influence quality of the media content as perceived by the viewer.